magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean Machines Sega Issue 6
This issue was dated March 1993 and cost £1.95. News Night Trap (Mega-CD) Battletoads (Mega Drive) Andre Agassi Tennis (Mega Drive) 52 Mega Drive games underway! Sega Mega-CD to hit the UK streets in April! Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch (Mega-CD) F-15 Strike Eagle II (Mega Drive) Rolling Thunder 3 (Mega Drive) Splatterhouse 3 (Mega Drive) Lock-out chips for imports Sega join forces with Pioneer to produce Mega LD Pirates! Gold (Mega Drive) Renegade (Master System) Shinobi III (Mega Drive) - Delayed! Complete list of Sega games announced at CES Previews Final Fight - Pages 16-18 - Mega-CD Cyborg Justice - Pages 20-21 - Mega Drive Rainbow Islands - Pages 92-93 - Master System Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six - Page 93 - Game Gear Crash Dummies - Page 93 - Game Gear James Bond 007: The Duel - Page 95 - Master System Krusty's Fun House - Page 96 - Master System Reviews Mega Games in bold Comments Deadly Moves - 77% Deadly Moves shows that the Mega Drive has the potential to produce an excellent one-on-one beat 'em up. Although it's no Street Fighter II, Deadly Moves should go down very well with Mega Drive owners after a decent beat 'em up. Hook - 72% Visually and aurally Hook is tremendous, but underneath there is a very average game busting to get out. A real waste of the Mega-CD's enormous potential. Muhammad Ali Heavyweight Boxing - 85% Topper is the word to describe this, currently the best one-on-one combat game on the Mega Drive - and definitely the greatest boxing simulation for any home console. Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse - 91% Another brilliant platform game for the Master System, definitely superior to the fab Castle of Illusion. Make sure you add this game to your collection. Batman Returns - 70% In what appears as a rushed effort Batman's return fails on this particular gaming console proving itself inferior to its Mega Drive and Game Gear team members. In all, a real disappointment. G-LOC: Air Battle - 62% A backward step from Afterburner II. A total lack of variety and excitement means it's blander than Tom Cruise sipping Malvera water. The Little Mermaid - 43% Perhaps the license will appeal to the very young, who should get more value out of this very easy game. For anyone else, it's too basic and short-lived to be of any interest. After Burner III - 22% After Burner III ranks as the biggest waster of potential we've ever witnessed as in a Sega game. Every aspect of the game is simply appalling. Whatever you do, DON'T BUY THIS! Wolfchild - 57% A good example of the Mega-CD - at its worst. The game's not totally awful but the Mega-CD's capabilities are not used in any shape or form which makes for a very disappointing product. OutRun 2019 - 66% OutRun 2019 is packed with decent ideas and is quite playable, but the game is sadly let down by being way too easy and lacking severely in the variety department. A disappointment. Feature Lookback featuring:- Mega Drive - Aeroblasters, Dynamite Duke, Gynoug Master System - Dynamite Duke, Strider, Pac-Mania, California Games Tips Mega Drive Ecco the Dolphin, Thunderforce IV, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Alien 3, Streets of Rage 2 Master System Marble Madness, The Terminator Game Gear Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Prince of Persia Guides Streets of Rage 2 (Mega Drive) Game Genie Evander Holyfield's Real Deal Boxing, Alien 3, Dragon's Fury Other Credits Art Editor - Osmond Brown Deputy Editor - Lucy Hickman Senior Staff Writer - Radion Automatic Staff Writers - '''Paul Davies, Gus Swan '''Production Editor - Emma Sadler Publisher - Marc Shallow Issue Index Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains Game Gear Reviews